


Crypto-Mania: How Kuro Met Ozzy

by captaintaco2345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Orcs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Size Difference, Size Kink, blowjob, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: The story of how Kuro met her boyfriend, Ozzy, and their first time together





	Crypto-Mania: How Kuro Met Ozzy

Kuro inhaled deeply from the cigarette between her fingers. She leaned over the railing of the balcony, waiting for her mom to text her. Her tail swished back and forth behind her, flicking away the smoke. Her class had just ended a few minutes ago, and her mom had promised to come pick her up afterwords. But it was already starting to get dark, and Kamilla was nowhere in sight. It was starting to get colder out, so Kuro was wearing her black leather jacket. Thought it was hard to close it due to the size of her breasts, she managed to zip it up. She waited for another five minutes or so before concluding her mom was not showing up.

"Probably got caught up cooking dinner." She shrugged. "May as well call a cab."

She pulled out her phone and started to dial the number for the taxi company, but as she did, the cigarette fell from her hand. 

"Dammit." She snapped to herself. She pulled out another one and stuck it in her mouth, pulling her silver lighter out as well. But as she tried to light the cigarette, she found her lighter was out of fluid. A groan escaped her lips and she thrust the lighter back in her pocket. She leaned back over the railing, frustratedly muttering to herself, until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Need a light?" It asked. Kuro sighed in relief and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks-" She said, but the sight of the stranger cut her off. He was massive, towering well over a foot above her own 5'6" height. From what she could tell, he appeared to be an orc. His skin was olive green, and his black dreadlocks were tied back into a ponytail. His red eyes were intimidating, but they seemed kind from behind his glasses. He pulled out a lighter and held it out to her. 

"T-thanks." Kuro stammered. He lit the cigarette for her. 

"No worries." He smirked. Kuro expected him to leave after this, but to her surprise, he leaned against the railing next to her. 

"You new here? I haven't seen your face at the school before." He said.

"Kinda. Just started my classes last month." Kuro explained, exhaling the smoke from her newly lit cigarette. "I'm taking writing courses."

"Cool. I'm taking architecture myself." The orc replied. "I never really introduced myself, did I? I'm Ozirus." 

"Ozirus?" Kuro chuckled. "Orc names are crazy. No offence."

"None taken." He laughed back. "Our names are pretty crazy. I typically go by Ozzy."

"I'm Kuro." She replied, holding out a hand for him to shake. "It's very nice to meet you, Ozzy."

"Likewise." Ozzy smiled, reciprocating the handshake. His massive palm dwarfed her dainty hands. She blushed and looked back to the balcony. 

"So, architecture, huh?" She coughed, tapping the cigarette over the edge.

"Yeah, it's something I've been interested in for a while." Ozzy said. "Even when I was a kid I helped my dad make all the buildings in our village."

"Village?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, my dad is the chief of an orc village over in the Yukon." Ozzy explained. "I moved out here so I could learn to help out more when I go back. We're kinda poor, so we can't afford any good builders."

Kuro nodded. It sounded interesting. She was beginning to like this guy.

"What about you?" Ozzy replied. "You're into writing?"

"Not really." Kuro shrugged. "I mean I write some poetry some times, but I'm really only doing it so my mom won't kick me out."

Ozzy raised an eyebrow. "That sounds rough." He said. 

"Well, I don't think she actually would." Kuro chuckled. "But she said I either had to get a job or go to school. Couldn't find any work, so I'm doing this instead."

"Hmm..." Ozzy nodded. "Why couldn't you find a job?"

Kuro rolled her eyes. "Well for starters, theres hardly anywhere to work at this damn town." She muttered. "It's either volunteer at the library with that creepy chick who fucks ghosts, sell weed with that shark girl who really likes using the C word, or work at the cafe downtown."

"What's wrong with the cafe?" Ozzy asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I heard the lady who runs it is really sweet."

"Yeah, but my little brother works there. It'd be weird." Kuro said. 

"Well, there's always the brothel." Ozzy joked. He expected Kuro to glare at him, but actually, she laughed.

"Believe me, I tried." She chuckled. "The madame only hires other snake girls, like her. Kinda racist if you ask me."

"Wait, really?" Ozzy asked. "You actually wanted to work as an escort?"

"Yeah. I mean thats how my mom made her money before she had me." Kuro laughed. 

Ozzy blinked a few times. "Huh..." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, to each their own I guess."

Kuro smiled. "You seem pretty cool, Ozzy." She said, extinguishing her cigarette. "I hope we can talk more."

"Me too." Ozzy smiled back at her. This actually made Kuro blush. She could feel a strange thumping in her chest. She had never felt this way about someone before. Ozzy was hot, she couldn't deny that. But it was something... more than that. Before she could dwell on these thoughts further, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw a text from her mom. 

"Hi sweetie! Sth came up, so I won't be able to pick you up tonight. I will tomorrow tho!" The text read. Kuro rolled her eyes, but she wasn't disappointed. She figured it would happen.

"She was probably needed at work." She guessed. She texted back, saying just "no prob, I can call a cab." 

She closed the texting app and prepared to dial the taxi number. Ozzy raised an eyebrow. 

"Everything alright?" He asked. He could read by her expression that something was up. He guessed right. 

"Yeah, my mom just flaked on me again." Kuro said, rolling her eyes. "No big deal, I was gonna call a cab anyway."

"No need for that, I can give you a ride." Ozzy offered. Kuro was surprised to hear him say this. She had just met this guy and he was already offering her a ride. She decided to accept. He seemed trustworthy, and plus she didn't want to say goodbye to him just yet. 

"Oh... yeah, that would be great!" She smirked. She followed Ozzy to his car, which was in the main parking lot. It was a huge black pickup truck with silver accents. It was probably the biggest truck Kuro had ever seen.

"Damn, if this thing had bigger tires, it'd be a monster truck." Kuro chuckled.

"It's really the only type of car I can fit in." Ozzy explained. They got in, and Kuro gave him her address before they sped off. The road from the college to her place was somewhat bumpy. Kuro zipped up her jacket further, giving her chest more support so they would bounce a bit less as they went over each bump. This didn't do much though. One of the many problems with having big tits, Kuro thought. She looked up at Ozzy, and just barely caught him looking at her as he averted his eyes back to the road. But he wasn't just looking at her. He was looking directly at her chest. Kuro smirked, realizing he was interested in her too. She had kinda figured, but she wasn't sure until now. But now that she knew, she was gonna have some fun. 

"It's kinda warm in here." She said, fanning herself. "I hope you don't mind if I take this off."

"Oh, that's okay. Go ahead." Ozzy said. Kuro stripped out of her jacket, making sure her breasts were on full display. She was wearing her typical red mesh shirt and string bikini top as a bra. It made her boobs look especially squishy, which she liked a lot.

"Ah, much better." She said, wiggling them slightly. Out of her peripheral vision, she caught Ozzy staring again. She almost had him. They went over another bump, and of course, Kuro's boobs bounced significantly more than before. 

"Sorry, I forgot to mention how bumpy the road is." Kuro chuckled.

"Uh..." Ozzy began, looking back and forth from Kuro to the road. "Y-you might wanna adjust yourself."

"Hm?" Kuro asked, cocking her head to the side. She looked down, only to see one of her boobs had bounced out of her loose-fitting shirt. It was still covered up by her bra, but it had bounced so much that her nipple was out as well. She gasped and covered up, laughing nervously as she did so. 

"Woops! Sorry you had to see that." She chuckled.

"It's fine." Ozzy smirked. "I really didn't mind."

Kuro smirked herself and leaned closer to him. Now was her chance. She reached over and placed her hand on his leg. He was surprised at first, but allowed her to keep going. She began to move her hand and caress his leg slowly. After that, she began to moved her hand towards his crotch. Eventually, she was fully grabbing his junk through his jeans. Ozzy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ms. Kuro, are you trying to tell me something?" He asked.

"Maybe." Kuro smiled. "Pull over here. I have something for you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ozzy asked.

"Call it compensation for my ride." Kuro smirked. "C'mon, pull over."

Ozzy didn't have to think twice. He pulled over to the side of the road. It was already dark out, and nobody would be outside at this hour. Whatever they were about to do, they had plenty of privacy. Kuro unclasped her seatbelt and moved over to Ozzy, straddling his lap while he lowered his seat. She normally couldn't do this due to most cars having low ceilings, but in this truck, even while straddling Ozzy she was about half a head shorter than him. She leaned in and kissed him. Ozzy immediately began to kiss back. He placed his massive hands on her back, underneath her shirt. His warm, rough hands felt amazing on her smooth skin. After a few minutes if making out, Kuro broke the kiss.

"You can have me any way you want." She moaned. 

"First, I want to see these." Ozzy said, lifting up her shirt, and letting her tits drop out. They were huge. Kuro was very proud of them. She often said she had the third biggest tits in town, just after her own mother.

"Well, don't just stare." She chuckled. "Touch em'."

Ozzy did as he was told and began fondling her tits. His hands were big enough to grab all of them at once. Kuro moaned, beckoning him to keep going. She could already feel a bulge in his pants, and it kept growing. She began rubbing it through his jeans.

"Am I getting you excited?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ozzy said, continuing to play with her breasts. It felt so good. Kuro couldn't help but grind on his bulge. Her panties and jeans were getting soaked.

"I want your dick in me right now." She moaned. "Reach into my bag, I have some condoms." Ozzy reached into her bag, which she had left on her seat, and pulled out a package of condoms.

"Yeah, these aren't gonna fit me." Ozzy said.

"But... they're extra large." Kuro said. "They should fit anything up to 12 inches."

Ozzy raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. She almost immediately got what he was saying. 

"Oh fuck..." She muttered. She moved down a bit and unzipped his pants. His dick popped out of his fly, and extended to its full height. Kuro couldn't help but gasp. It was huge. It resembled a green Pringles can with veins. Only Kuro was pretty sure it was the width of two Pringles cans. She was amazed to say the least. This was the biggest dick she had ever seen. 

"Holy shit!" She gasped.

"I think I have some Orc sized condoms in the glove box." Ozzy said.

"In a bit. I gotta taste this thing first." Kuro said as she slid back into her seat. She brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down, opening her mouth to take Ozzy's dick. Her lips touched the head, and almost immediately she realized it was too big for her. But she didn't quit. She forced his dick into her mouth as far as it would go. She only got a little less than about halfway down before it hit the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down a few times, but she couldn't last too long before she had to come up for air. 

"Oh my goodness, I've never had one this big." She purred, stroking it with her hand. She gave it a lick from the base to the tip. If she couldn't fit it in her mouth, she still wanted to have fun with it. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft while she jerked him off. She could only barely fit her hand around it. Ozzy leaned back in his seat and placed a hand on the back of Kuro's head.

"You're good at that." He groaned in pleasure. 

Kuro smiled and placed her cheek in his hand. "Hopefully not too good." She purred. "I don't want you to cum just yet. I wanna be able to feel what kind of load this thing can pump."

She did as Ozzy had told her to do before, and reached into the glove box. There was a box of condoms, but they were huge. Much bigger than the XL ones she had in her purse. She unwrapped one of the condoms and slid it over his cock. 

"There we go." She said, poking his dick. She giggled as she watched it bounce. She kissed the head one last time, moved on top of him, and straddled him again. He helped her pull off her jeans, but rather than pulling down her panties, she just moved them to the side. From this angle, Ozzy got a full view of her dripping wet pussy. 

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Ozzy growled. He grasped his dick and rubbed it against her pussy lips. The head teased her clit, making her whimper and moan. Finally, she pushed the dick further in, and it entered her. She was so wet that it slid in without much issue. Kuro moaned loudly and fell onto Ozzy, smushing her tits onto his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. "We can stop if you want." Kuro looked up at him. She was surprised to see him so concerned about her. It was cute.

"N-no... I'm okay." She said. "You're just... really fucking big." 

She slowly sat up and started riding him slowly. It was hitting her so deep. It was almost too big, but Kuro was determined.

"Fuck..." She moaned. Ozzy placed his hands on her ass and her lower back, pulling her in closer.

"Damn, you're good at this too." He said. 

"I'm really... glad we met." Kuro moaned. She leaned in and kissed him again. It stared with just a peck on the lips, but eventually it turned into a full-on makeout session like before. She was a bit worried that his orc tusks would get in the way, but luckily they didn't. After a while, they broke the kiss, and Ozzy moved to the nape of her neck. He bit down lightly and sucked on her skin. This only made Kuro moan louder, and ride him even hard. 

"You know, there's nobody else around." She moaned. "Wanna fuck me properly?"

"What do you mean?" Ozzy asked.

"I mean there's more room outside the truck." She grinned, while still riding him. "You could bend me over the hood and fuck me from behind, or we could have some fun in the back."

"Tempting..." Ozzy said. He lightly bit her ear, making her whimper in pleasure, while her other ear twitched. 

"You like biting don't you?" She purred. "So what's it gonna be?"

Without answering, Ozzy opened the car door. He grabbed Kuro and held her up as they stepped out of the truck. She wasn't expecting this. They made out some more as they made their way to the back of the truck. He was able to hold her up easily due to his orc strength. Once there, he lifted her off of his dick and sat her down on the back.

"Bend over." He growled sensually. She did as she was told immediately and prepared herself for his dick. He inserted it slowly, and Kuro could feel every inch. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she practically collapsed.

"Fuck, you're so big..." She repeated. It was almost too much to take. He could get even deeper in this position. She was pretty sure she could feel the tip go past her cervix. It hurt a bit, but the rest of her felt so good that she didn't care. He started moving slowly at first, and eventually sped up. Kuro gripped the bottom of the truck as she whimpered in pure pleasure. No guy had ever made her feel like this before. She had fucked guys with big dicks before, but this was different. It was a mixture of the pleasure of having amazing sex, and the feelings she felt towards him. Kuro suddenly realized what these feeling were. Little did she know, Ozzy was feeling something similar. Like her, this wasn't the first time he had done something like this. But something about Kuro was different. He had feelings for her too. He kept fucking her, going faster and harder than he was before. It felt amazing for the both of them. They were no longer fucking; they were making love. Eventually, Kuro could feel herself about to cum. She gasped. No one had ever made her cum before from sex alone. Normally they'd have to play with her clit or rub her with a vibrator, but she was about cum just from Ozzy's dick and nothing else. She was preparing herself for a mind blowing orgasm.

"Holy shit, I'm about to cum!" She called out. 

"Me too." Ozzy growled. He had a pretty good pullout game, but he was wearing a condom so he could cum inside her. 

"Do it with me." Kuro purred, arching her back and leaning upwards so she could see his face. "Please, I want you to cum with me!"

Ozzy nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. As they made out, he grabbed her tits again, making her moan even harder. Soon after, they both came. Kuro broke the kiss and screamed in pleasure as she collapsed again, while Ozzy grunted as his cum flooded her, completely filling the condom. Despite being contained, she could still feel his hot cum fill her up. She loved getting creampied, even with a condom on. Their orgasms subsided after a few moments, and Ozzy pulled out of her, making her moan even more as she shivered in pure pleasure. He took the condom off, and discarded it before lying next to her.  
"Damn... that was amazing." He said. Kuro shakily pulled her panties back and rolled over to face him, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Yeah it was." She sighed. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the ride."

Ozzy turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Hey... wanna come back to my dorm instead?" He asked her. "I wouldn't mind having a guest for the night." Kuro was surprised to hear him ask this, but as soon as she did, she knew he had the same feelings for her that she did for him. She looked at him and planted another kiss on his lips.

"I'd love nothing more." She smiled back. 

The next day...

Kuro slid into the passenger seat of her mom's car, chucking her backpack into the backseat. Kamilla sat in the driver's seat, of course. 

"So how was your day?" She asked.

"Not too bad." Kuro replied with a smirk. "It's pretty nice knowing that it's the weekend tomorrow."

"And how was your night?" Kamilla asked. "You said you stayed at a friends place, right?"

"Yeah..." Kuro muttered, trying to hide her blush. Kamilla saw it before she had a chance to hide. Her smile was replaced with a look of concerned curiosity. Kuro had texted her last night saying that she wouldn't be coming home, and that she was having a sleepover at one of her friends' places. But seeing Kuro's reaction, Kamilla wasn't so sure about that. 

"Kuro, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked. "Where did you really stay last night?"

"Well... I may have met a guy..." Kuro admitted. "A really nice guy. A respectful, kind, and gentle guy. I guy I... have feelings for."

"Oooh, so you've got a boyfriend!" Kamilla said. Now that she knew her daughter wasn't in any danger, her smile came back. "Oh Kuro, you could've told me that. You did make him wear a condom, right?"

"Mm hmm!" Kuro nodded happily. 

"Good girl." Kamilla beamed. "So when am I gonna get to meet this young man?"

"Right now, apparently." Kuro said, looking out the window. Sure enough, Ozzy was approaching the car. Kuro unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, walking out to greet him. 

"Hey, babe, don't you have evening classes today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just on my way." Ozzy said. "But I wanted to say goodbye to you first."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Kuro beamed. She leaned up to kiss him, but she couldn't reach his lips even on her tip-toes. Ozzy knelt down and met her halfway, kissing her back. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kuro said, breaking the kiss. "Wanna meet my mom?"

"Sure!" Ozzy nodded. He turned to the car, where Kamilla was staring at him. She had not expected for Kuro's boyfriend to be so... big. She had never seen a guy like him before. She was almost jealous. She snapped out of her shock just in time for Ozzy to greet her.

"Hi, my name's Ozzy. You're Kamilla, right?" Ozzy asked, holding out a hand to shake hers. "Kuro told me a lot about you."

"H-hi." Kamilla said back, returning the handshake."Um... it's nice to meet you too. Be careful with my daughter, okay?"

"I promise." Ozzy smiled. Kamilla pressed her thighs together, hoping it would stop her leggings from getting soaked. This man was amazing. She watched as Kuro said her goodbyes and kissed him on the neck, the highest point she could reach, and got back into the car. After Ozzy left, the two drove away. Kamilla breathed a deep sigh. 

"Holy shit." She said.

"Right?" Kuro smirked.

"I thought you were gonna introduce me to some scrawny college frat boy, not a Greek God!" Kamilla said, fanning herself with her hand. "He must be built like a stallion down there."

"Try an elephant." Kuro chuckled. 

"... Do you think maybe..." Kamilla began.

"Nope." Kuro shook her head, knowing exactly what her mom was about to ask.

"C'mon, just once?" Kamilla whined. "You can't introduce me to a guy like that and not expect me to want to try him for myself!"

"That's the guy I love, thank you very much." Kuro smirked, crossing her arms.

"You're right, that was rude. Sorry." Kamilla apologized. "But we should at least invite him over for dinner some night."

"That sounds good." Kuro nodded.

"But keep him away from your sister." Kamilla advised. "I may have boundaries, but Kira doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Ooh, good call." Kuro chuckled. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out, seeing a notification from Snapchat. She opened it, only to see a picture of Ozzy's cock. It was just as huge as last night and still very erect. It looked like he had taken the snap in a bathroom stall.

"Thinking of you." The message over the top of the image read, along with a little winking emoji. Kuro smiled and blushed, hiding the image from her mom. 

"I miss it already." She texted back. "I'll take some pics when I get home to help you get through class." 

Kuro placed the phone back in her pocket and smiled. It was true she loved his huge dick and amazing body, but she felt things for him that she had never felt for another guy before. She was excited to see where this new relationship would lead. And deep down she knew he felt the exact same way. 

The End...


End file.
